


Play fighting

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma swears she can kick Paul’s ass, Paul just wants to finish his statistical reports





	Play fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all ever had a cat it’s like this

“You’re boring,” Emma sighed, prodding her foot into Paul’s side.   
“Well I’m just doing my work right now. Don’t you have homework or something?” Paul looked away from his laptop briefly to Emma, who was spread out on the couch with her feet in his lap and a dull look on her face.   
“Already done.” She prodded Paul again.  
“Why’re you poking me?” He asked, his tone plain to suggest his bother. “It sort of hurts.”   
Emma scrambled around, putting her head in Paul’s lap and looking up at eyes that weren’t looking back. “‘Caus I’m bored.”   
“I figured,” Paul chuckled slightly. “What do you wanna do for dinner?”   
“Chicken,” Emma stated. “Paul, I’m bored.”   
Paul nodded, generously patient with her. “I know. You told me.”   
“What’re you working on?”   
“Weekly reports.”   
“Boring.” Emma droned. “I want something to do!”   
Paul snickered. “Go like, do the dishes or something. We can go out after I’m done if you want.”   
“That’s too long! And I don’t want to do the dishes. I’m-“ before Emma could finish her sentence Paul picked up the couch pillow next to him and dropped it on Emma’s face.   
Emma’s curse was muffled underneath. She drew it back with a shocked but rowdy smile. “Hey!”   
“What? I’m trying to concentrate! Can’t have you throwing off my train of thought,” he shrugged as he continued typing. “Clearly the only option.”   
Emma grinned, one arm wrapping around Paul’s as she swatted at his keyboard with the other, running her fingers along the keys.  
“Hey!” He exclaimed, batting her hand away. He slapped his laptop shut and looked down at Emma. His smile was wide and toothed and his eyes reminded Emma of a hunter watching its prey. “You’re so dead, Perkins!”   
Now she was in trouble. Emma giggled, shielding her face with her arms but making the dangerous mistake of leaving her stomach vulnerable.   
Paul’s hands shot to her sides, slipping his cold fingers under her shirt and running them down her skin.   
She just about squealed with laughter, recoiling and squirming in his lap, fighting to pull his hands back. “No! Stop! Stop!”  
“Or else what? Huh?” He put one arm across her hips to stop her standing up. “What’ll you do? Huh?”   
Emma fought with one hand to push his arm off, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get any words out when she was laughing so hard. “Paul! No- hah! Hey! Hahey! Hey! Oh my-hah! Fuck! I’ll- stop!”   
“Sorry, I can’t understand you babe!” He continue to tickle her, his fingers running over her stomach with no mercy.   
Emma was laughing so hard her eyes were watering with thick tears. She managed to get one foot under his attacking arm and pushed it back, worming out from under his other hand and rolling onto the floor. She rushed back to her feet and hopped out of his reach. She picked up the couch pillow and swung it at Paul, who caught it seconds before it hit his face.   
She felt her heart rate spike when she realised it was back in his control. It fell again when he dropped it but shot through the roof when Paul stood up.   
She watched him rise, his height more intimidating now than ever.   
A frightened but playful giggle fell from her lips.   
“You’re asking for it, Emma.”   
“Yeah, as if you could catch me!” She taunted.   
Paul swung out one of his arms and Emma jumped to the side, feeling his fingertips brush against her shoulder.   
She wasted no time planning a counter attack and threw herself at his chest, pummelling his shoulder with her fist.   
Emma darted to the other side of the coffee table to avoid him but he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up against his chest.   
He grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pinning her up against the wall.   
“I win,” he teased.  
Emma snorted. “Yeah, what a challenge. We get it, you’re like six foot tall.”   
“You’re just a sore loser,” Paul leaned in to claim a victorious kiss. “Maybe grow a few feet before you challenge me again, yeah?” He winked, closing the distance between themselves until their bodies were pressed up against each other.   
Emma stuck out her tongue. “You’re really gonna play the height card and call me a loser? Whatever.”  
Paul’s eyes rolled to the side. “Well I’d say it was more than that. I’m a pretty great fighter and I’m pretty strong.”   
“So am I!” Emma pulled herself out of Paul’s grip, “see?”   
“Im shaking, you’re scary babe.”   
Emma’s lips curled up in a snarl. “Don’t patronise me,” she warned.   
“Hah, I’ve got it, got it. Sorry hun.” He held his hands up in defence, taking a step back so Emma could walk off.   
She had only taken a few steps when she felt his hand wrap around her waist and the ground vanish beneath her feet as he hoisted her up off the floor with a triumphant grin. “I wasn’t letting you go, that was a trick. The war isn’t over!”   
Emma laughed, wrapping her legs around Paul’s back in a panic. “Put me down! Put me down!” She tried to plead with him.   
“Nope!” He spun her around, dumping her down onto the couch again, holding her down against the cushions by her shoulders as he leaned over her.   
Her wild, excited eyes met his and her grin widened until it couldn’t anymore.   
“Well I’ve caught you now, Perkins. Shouldn’t‘ve let your guard down!”   
“Oooh, and what’re you gonna do?” She smirked with a sly, flirtatious look as he crawled on top of her. “Are you gonna tickle me again? Scary,” she rolled her eyes.   
Paul’s grin flickered to a smile and he retreated, letting go of her shoulders.   
“This is what I’m gonna do,” he took his seat on the couch by her waist, leaning back so she couldn’t escape. He pulled his laptop back onto his knees and continued his reports.   
“What!” Emma tried to push herself out from under him but to no avail. “Hey!”   
“I told you I needed to get these reports done!”   
Emma wrapped her hands around his stomach, craning her head to at least watch him work. “Can you let me out?”   
“Did I tire you out enough?”   
“I could go for a round two.”   
“And lose again?” Paul jeered.   
Emma struggled a bit more to show him she still had fighting energy left. “I wouldn’t lose. I’d kick your ass, I just wasn’t prepared. Let me out and fight me you coward.”   
“Nope. I have to finish this.” Paul shook his head. “We can have a round two after I’m done. Then you can ‘kick my ass’ if you really want.”   
“You’ll totally regret that.”   
“Yeah? You’re on.”


End file.
